Mineral Town Girls
by vampirianhime
Summary: It was not something she thought could happen. She felt like she'd been drawing nearer to the end of her life. OcxGray and other pairings. Full summary inside. I don't own Harvest Moon or the characters except my oc's. Everything else belongs to Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of these Girls

Lucia's(OC) POV

**Summary: **There is a place called Mineral Town and this is a series about the girls who live there. First one is Lucia. She had just came to Mineral Town to get away from her prison called Ark Angels Academy. Here she begins to change from the people influencing her. One way she finds love but is afraid to keep a hold of it when she is threatened. Can she find a peaceful place here or return home to the academy? Will she really find love? This is the first of the Hearts of these Girl's.

My eyes opened allowing me to see again. The water was growing higher and higher as I sunk deeper into the water. Unable to breath yet I feel calm. How did this happen?

Pt. 1

"Lucia," A quiet voice called to me.

I woke up,

"Lucia it's the flower viewing festival aren't you ready?" It was Claire, a close friend of mine, called.

I got up and walked to the window.

"I'm not going," I stated.

"Eh, you have to." She begged.

"I don't have to so leave me alone," I sighed and walked back to my bed.

I don't want to go,

The didn't feel comfortable anymore so I got up to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. There stood a dark brown eyed girl with messy medium length hair and a black choker type thing around the neck.

This is me, my name is Lucia and not too long ago I came to Mineral Town. I became the farmer here. There is a reason I came here and that is to forget my past.

I was dressed and ready for my farming tasks but Clair was still outside.

Claire is also a farmer who really enjoys all the festivals held here. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Though she looks tough she is really a big softy just like another friend of ours.

"Please," she begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it would be fun," Claire pouted.

"The Flower Viewing Festival is only a holiday meant for couples. Why do you want to go so badly?" I asked.

"Because," she said looking away.

"Oh, I know why you are going." I sighed.

"So you'll come with me right?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll just change my cloths and you owe me." I stated.

My animals will have to wait till I get home to be put back into their barns.

I sighed putting on my festival cloths then we walked to where the festival was being held.

When we got there a lot of people were already out and about.

The trees are so pretty when it's spring.

"Lucia come here," Claire said yanking me behind a bush.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed at the fact I was pulled.

"Shhh," she put her finger to her lips.

Childish,

I peered out from the bush to see Karen and Jack sitting together.

I see, this is the whole point for coming here. To spy on Karen and Jack.

Karen is a friend of ours who helps out at her mother and fathers supermarket. She can't cook to save her life and drinks more than anyone I know. Her hair is a really long brown color and her eyes are a deep chocolate brown color.

Jack is another farmer here in town and is the person who Claire likes a lot. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is really nice and helps me out on my farm sometimes.

They make a nice couple those two but Claire really wants him. I wonder how Rick feels about this though.

"Err, I really don't like this." Claire growled under her breath.

I can't stop Claire from doing this but she should stop before she hurts herself.

Hmm, though there are a lot of people here I don't see Mary, Elli or doctor Trent.

"Doesn't she have Rick already," Claire's angry mumbles came out.

Claire,

I sighed and leaned against the tree closing my eyes for a little bit.

My memories danced behind my eyes.

I opened my eyes again.

Remembering the past isn't a good thing, it was painful then and remembering will only bring the pain back.

I told myself over and over again.

Couples gathered under the cherry blossom trees now. Most of them were just the adults like Anna and Basil and so on.

Well Claire is busy with her anger so I'll just go back to the farm. I need to take care of my animals.

"Lucia don't leave me," Claire noticed that I was giving up.

"I need to go back to my farm. If you really like Jack then tell him how you feel." I stated.

"I am sorry for always imposing on you. It must be hard to do something like this for a cowered who shouldn't be like this. Maybe someday I can repay you for always doing this for me but please stay until the end." Claire begged.

When she goes so deep like that then it would be mean to say no.

"Fine but this is the last time. I don't like watching you just spy on them," I sighed.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

I'll regret saying yes, it's been like this since coming to Mineral town.

I sat there waiting for and while I did that I remembered the first day here in Mineral Town.

"Here is the farm your grandfather left for you," Mayor Thomas said leading me to an old looking farm.

"Thank you," I said.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come. Your grandfather was saying that your aunt had no children and would rather have you take over the academy after you graduated." Thomas said.

"She doesn't run my life, and I hate that academy." I stated.

"Well anyway here is your farm now. Do you wish to call it something?" He asked.

"What was the name given to it by my grandfather?" I asked.

"Ah, he loved the farm so much and his favorite kind of tree he grew here was a cherry blossom tree. It was called Cherry Blossom farm or Sakura farm as we called it sometimes." Thomas said.

"Then I would want to keep the name as it is now." I said.

"That is good too. He was such a nice man your grandfather was," Thomas said.

"I didn't know him, in my life before he died I only met him once," I stated.

"Well I hope you will do well on the farm. Make his legacy go on," Thomas said.

"I will," I said and walked into the house.

The next was when I met all the others in town. They were all really kind, no they are all still kind.

I walked out of the house,

"Morning Lucia, you look well this morning." Thomas said.

"Thank you," I stated.

"You should smile more though," he said.

"I haven't smiled since before I entered my aunts academy." I stated.

"You should smile more though. Well anyway you haven't farmed before do you need any help?" he asked.

"Hmm, I've read books on farming," I stated.

"Reading about it and actually doing it are completely different you know?" He asked.

"I know," I sighed.

"Well if you do need help there is another farmer that can help you. He is…" someone interrupted him.

"Yo Mayor T," the voice said.

"Jack I have told you not to call me that, even if you are my nephew." Thomas stated.

"And you must be Lucia the one to come take over this farm. I have been taking care of it till you came." Jack stated.

"Okay," I stated looking at his hand.

"Okay so you don't shake hands," He made it seem like a joke.

"Anyway Jack here can help you on the farm when you need it." Thomas said.

"Okay then you'll help when I need it," I stated.

"Yep and I'll show you how to farm today." He stated.

"Alright then I'll leave Lucia in your care for today." Thomas said while he was leaving.

"Alright I'll see you later, come by my uncles house later." Jack said and he to left.

As they left a burly man came walking in.

"Good morning Lucia, I am Zack and I will be handling your shipment." He said.

"Okay," I said.

"There are three shipment boxes on your farm. One here, one in your barn and another in your chicken coop." He stated.

"Alright," I nodded.

"Also don't work till you collapse. It will be bad for your health." He stated and left.

Zack just enjoys yelling. That's why he was giving a speech like that. I haven't seen him when he wasn't yelling.

Anyway after that I went into town to meet other people.

"Hey," A blonde girl called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're the new girl at this farm right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I am Claire I run Black Diamond farm. You can get seeds from me and my brother." She smiled.

"Alright," I said.

"Ah, you should meet my brother." She said taking my arm and running me down to her farm.

That was the first time someone did that to me. I have only known the personality of others to be cruel but here I have only met kind people.

"Toby," Claire called.

"What sis," a low voice asked coming from the kitchen.

"Come meet my new friend!" Claire exclaimed.

"Geez," the voice sighed.

Then a tall dark haired boy emerged from the door. He was wearing an apron and his eyes were cold and dark blue colored.

"Claire why bring in everyone you see." He sighed.

"Because you don't leave the house very often." She pouted.

"Fine, I am Toby and I am Claire's elder brother." He stated.

"I am Lucia," I said.

"Now I'll go back to work and Claire stop making people come here when they don't want to." He stated and walked back to the kitchen.

"Alright!" She exclaimed.

"I'll be going then," I stated and walked out.

Claire is the same person even in love,

I sighed,

"No come back baby," a childish voice called out and as I walked by a chicken came at me.

I picked it up to calm it down,

"Ah, thank you…who are you?" A pink haired girl asked.

"I am Lucia," I stated.

"Ahh, thank you Lucia I am Popuri I help run this farm here." She smiled.

"Here is your chicken," I said handing her the chicken,

"Thank you, do you like chickens?" She asked.

"Hmm, I guess since I don't have any hateful feelings towards them." I stated.

"That's good, chickens are so cute!" She exclaimed.

"I guess," I stated.

"Ah, I should get this little one into the house. See you later Lucia," She said and walked to her farm house.

To me I thought that was a strange encounter but when I encountered a lot of the other people they just got weirder and weirder.

A boy walked by with an angry aura around him that bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you are going," He yelled.

"Eh, I didn't do anything," I stated anger rushing to me but it subsided rather quickly.

"Gray you shouldn't be yelling at other people around you." An elderly man stated.

"Fine, I am sorry…I don't even know your name." He stated with even more anger.

"I am Lucia," I stated emotionlessly.

"Fine, there I apologized." He stated and walked into a building.

"I am sorry my grandson is like that, I am Saibara and that was Gray." The old man stated.

"It's fine," I stated.

"Well come to my blacksmith shop when you want jewelry or want to upgrade your tools. I also have a few other things." He said.

"Alright," I stated and he walked into the same building that Gray disappeared into.

Gray and I haven't talked too much since that day but I don't like it when someone becomes angry like that. I have had a lot of people get mad at me like that and I didn't do a thing. Well I have learned to control that bubbling anger.

"Big sister can you help me?" A young black haired girl asked.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I need your help to get me a flower one the upper cliff by the hot springs. Since I am not allowed to go up that high on the cliff I needed someone bigger." She said.

"I can help you but can I know your name?" I asked.

"Oh I am May, is it okay to call you big sister?" She asked.

"I don't mind, but so you know I am Lucia," I said.

"Okay," she exclaimed as we walked to where she wanted to go.

"Is it that one up there?" I asked looking up at the cliff.

"Yes, I want to give it to my grandpa. He'll be happy to receive it." May smiled.

"Alright, I'll climb up to get it." I said starting to climb the steep rocky edge.

I am not a fan of heights so I don't know why I would help her.

"Here you go May," I said handing her the little white flower.

"Thank you big sister. I am really happy," She smiled then ran off.

Was it because I saw a little bit of myself in her? Or did I have another reason?

"You are a kind person," A girl in overalls said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You helped May out by climbing the cliff there to get a flower." She smiled happily.

"It's not that high," I stated.

"Well it's really kind of you to do something like that. Oh and I am Ann by the way." She said sticking her hand out to mine.

"I am Lucia," I said but didn't take her hand.

"You should stop by the inn sometime, my father makes really good food." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go there sometime." I said then she left.

To many people I probably made a bad impression meeting them. I didn't smile or shake their hands. That can't be helped though, I don't trust people until I can see what type of people they are.

I had walked back into town and made my way to Rose Square.

"Anna, Manna, and Sasha you three shouldn't blame your selves for telling Rod about the flower." Jack was saying to three women.

"We know that but we didn't know he'd actually leave." One of the woman said.

It seems Jack talks with them every once in awhile but I tried to pass them without being noticed. That's something I really am bad at though.

"Ah Lucia come meet these three." Jack noticed me.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Hello Lucia, I am Manna and I co-own the winery with my husband Duke." The darker haired woman said.

"I am Anna and I don't really have a particular job." The next woman said.

"I am Sasha and I co-own the supermarket with my husband Jeff." The light brown haired woman said.

"It's nice to meet you three," I said in hopes to be able to leave.

"Well see you ladies later." Jack said and left.

I had thought I scared Jack and I still think I did but I have change a bit towards people here.

"I should go too," I said.

"Meeting everyone around town is a good thing since a lot of people can help you out." Anna said.

"Yes," I stated.

"Come by the supermarket to meet my husband and daughter sometime." Sasha said.

"Meet my family too," Anna said.

I left there and found my way to the clinic.

"Good afternoon," a girl behind the counter said with a friendly smile.

"Hello," I said.

"I am Elli and you are?" she asked.

"I am Lucia," I said.

"It's nice to put a face to a name, Thomas was telling us about you coming to take over the farm." Elli smiled.

"Really," I said.

"Yep, I hope you do well and make a lot of friends here. If you feel sick anytime come here and get a check up or medicine. You should go and talk with the doctor too." Elli smiled showing me to the doctor.

"Ah, you are the new farmer from the city right?" the doctor asked.

"Ah, more or less I guess." I said.

"Then can I ask you something." He said.

"Okay," I said.

"I just got this medicine from the city and I tried it myself but I also need someone else to test it for me." He said.

"I guess I can help you," I said.

"Really, that's good." He sighed with relief taking out the medicine.

That was the worst medicine I have ever tasted I tell you that much.

"How is it?" The doctor asked.

"Um, how can I put this. It's quite strong." I stated.

"Really, well I did tweak it a bit but did it make you feel better?" He asked.

"Hmm, in a sense it did." I said.

"Ah, that's good." He smiled.

I don't see what is good about having a medicine that really tastes bad but okay.

I walked around and met everyone else in town. There was Basil, Mary, Ellen, Stu, Harris, Jeff, Karen, Carter, Duke, Doug, Cliff, Won, Lillia, Rick, Barley and Gotz. They were all kind in their own ways. Though I haven't met Kai yet since he comes during the summer.

"Lucia they are going over to the cherry trees." Claire said grabbing my arm to go to the bushes near there.

Well the festival is almost done for the day. There are two days left.

I followed her to the bushes there.

"Claire can't I go now?" I asked.

"Eh, isn't this fun?" Claire asked.

"Not really," I sighed.

When I was at the academy there were no holidays or festivals to partake on but I don't really like these type of festivals.

"Claire what are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Eh, big brother I didn't think you would be coming today." Claire stammered.

"I came because I felt like it but what are you doing?" He asked.

"I should go since this is a family problem." I said.

"Don't go," Claire begged.

"You got yourself into this and only you can get yourself out of it." I stated and left.

I feel like I am forcing myself to be kind to everyone here. Maybe I shouldn't have left the academy but if I go back it would be the same as then.

I walked to my farm and my little puppy ran up to me happily.

"Hi Bishop are you having fun on this nice day?" I asked and he barked jumping down and running up to someone else on the farm.

"Who's there?" I asked since the figure was under the trees.

"Uh, um sorry to have come without a word but your tool you asked my grandfather to upgrade was done and I just came to deliver it." It was Gray who emerged from under the tree.

"Oh, thank you for delivering it." I said taking my new ax.

"Uh, you're welcome. Um the farm looks nice." He said.

"I try to work hard," I said.

"Look I am sorry for getting so angry all the time it's just that my grandfather is always yelling at me to get things as perfect as they can be," He sighed with angry tension in his voice.

"I don't care," I stated.

"Then you always say you don't care and that gets me mad. You should get mad when someone is like me who yells." Gray yelled.

This made me very angry.

"You don't know anything about me. Don't go saying I should get mad when I can't get mad." I yelled.

Gray backed up a bit with shock that I was very angry with this.

I felt a little shocked that I was still angry.

I hate people who like him the most. Yelling at me for a stupid reason like that geez.

"I am sorry," is all he could say.

"Don't talk to me like that again. I hate people who get mad for little things like me not staying angry." I stated.

"I should be going." He said and left.

I walked inside my house and sat down on the floor clenching my legs shaking. If my life turns out like at the academy then what was the point of coming here.

Tears streamed down my eyes, my memories weighing heavy on me.

All I want is to forget, that is all.

I woke up in the same position I was in when I came home.

Oh I fell asleep probably from crying.

I walked to my bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror.

"My black choker, it is a reminder of that day. I don't even know why I am still wearing it." I sighed turning the water on in the sink.

I felt sick for keeping all these memories held inside.

Someday I might be able to forget.

I walked to my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 **It's not as long as part one, sorry it got too long to begin with. They start to get shorter. Also I don't own harvest moon or the characters. Just the OC and the idea for the story.

Pt. 2

"Morning Lucia," Jack said coming into the farm.

"Why would you be here today?" I asked.

"I just came here is that okay?" He asked.

"Fine," I sighed.

Jack always comes here even if I don't have work for him.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked.

"I am sure," I stated.

He really is getting on my nerves.

"Luuuuucia!" Claire exclaimed.

Another person who is really annoying.

"Hi Claire," Jack said as Claire ran in.

Claire stopped her run,

"Hi Jack," She said with a light blush.

Claire, I rolled my eyes at her.

"What is it you are here for Claire?" I asked.

"Oh right, Mary wanted to see you." Claire smiled.

Mary, I wonder what she wants?

"Can I do the farm work since you are leaving?" Jack asked.

I knew it,

"Fine," I sighed with annoyance.

I walked out of the farm and to Mineral Town Library run by Mary.

"Ah Lucia you made it!" Mary exclaimed.

"Claire said you wanted me?" I asked.

"Yep, I am writing a story about academy life and since…."

"Since you have no experience at an academy you wanted to know from me right?" I asked as I interrupted her.

"Yep, can you tell me?" She asked.

"Fine," I sighed.

I won't tell her my life but I will tell her about the academy.

"My aunt runs Ark-Angel Academy for the rich young girls to learn to be perfect in society and ready for marriage. I entered it because my aunt had hopes for me to take over the academy after I graduated." I began.

"SO you graduated and told her that you didn't want to take over for her?" Mary asked.

"I didn't graduate," I stated.

"Really, how old are you?" she asked.

"18," I said.

"So you skipped out of your last year there?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to go in depth of what happened." I stated.

"Alright, um when did you enter the academy?" She asked.

"Most people enter it at high school level." I said.

"When did you enter?" She asked again.

"When I was five," I said.

"Why so early?" She asked.

"Um I don't like talking about it." I said.

"Alright I won't pressure you with that." She said.

"The academy was full of girls from rich families, they would be all snobs and would just try to act like it. They weren't very nice, no more like really cruel. I would try to ignore them but they would always start saying things. If I think about it they maybe the reason I left the academy," I stated.

They weren't the only reason but that is something I hate to remember.

"Really I guess academy life isn't very good is it?" She asked with a little giggle.

"You wouldn't like it at all," I sighed.

"Lucia I always wondered why you wear that black chocker?" Mary asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. It is something that will always remind me of something important," I stated.

"I can't force you to talk about things but thank you for giving me insight on academy life." She said.

I got up to leave,

"Oh Mary if I do ever tell anyone about why I wear this chocker you'll be the first one to know." I said and left.

She is really kind and shouldn't write about academy life. If I tell her about this then she'll rethink the writing about academy life.

My memories changed into the dark academy where the three girls who would always pick on me came up.

I shook my head so the image would disappear.

Someday they will get a taste of their own medicine, someday.

I walked back to my farm.

Jack and Claire were talking.

Jack really is clueless about love from other people.

"Hey Lucia how did it go?" Claire asked.

"It went fine," I stated.

"You should smile more," Jack sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I agree with Jack, you'd be really pretty if you did." Claire stated.

I haven't smiled since the day my parents died.

"I don't smile," I stated.

"Come on it is really easy," Jack smiled.

"I know how to smile but there is nothing to smile about," I stated.

"There is always something to smile about," Claire stated.

"I haven't had a thing to smile about in a long time," I stated and began to walk to my house.

"We'll get you to smile someday," they both said and left.

I stuck my tongue out.

It's just a waste of time to think about it. My memory is still trying to recover.

I walked into my house and ended my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. 3

I heard that on the first day of Summer all the guys look forward to seeing the girls in their swimsuits. Me I am not going to remove my cloths but I am wearing my bikini oh and that guy Kai came on the yesterday and I was able to meet him.

I sat under the umbrella away from the waves.

"Why are you sitting all the way up here?" Karen asked.

"Oh, I don't like the water." I said.

"Oh, well the water can't hurt you." Karen smiled.

"I still don't like the water," I stated.

"Alright, but I enjoy the disappointed faces of the guys who wanted to see you in your swim suit." Karen laughed.

"All guys are the same," I sighed.

They all just wanted to see me in my swim suit.

I sighed,

"Hey can we join you guys," Ann called.

"Alright," Karen said.

"The water is great today," Popuri smiled.

"Every first of Summer the water is great," Elli smiled.

"Yep, too bad you didn't come into the water," Mary sighed.

"I don't like the water for one thing and another thing is I can't swim," I stated.

"Oh well we can show you," Claire said.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, something bad happened to you in the water," Mary stated.

"Yes, so I am not a fan of the water." I sighed.

I nearly drowned in the water, this what the chocker represents. It means that I almost died falling from the school building into the pool below. They said I was lucky to have survived but the chocker appeared while I was falling. There is something strange about it that I don't get at all.

"Cia, Lucia.." their voices brought me back.

"Oh, sorry." I sighed.

"You really spaced out." They all laughed.

"I tend to go too deep in thought sometimes," I sighed.

They all look really happy, can I become happy too?

The guys looked over to us laughing and having a happy time. They seemed they wanted to join but had no nerve to join us.

We sat around on the first day of Summer happily but clouds started to roll in.

"Well it looks like there will be a storm." Karen sighed.

"Yep," we all agreed and got up to leave.

The boys were depressed that we ignored them and that made feel the need to laugh but I held it in.

I just gotten home when the rain started to come down.

I lifted my hand out to feel the chilled wet drop on my hand.

The rain is pretty but a sad feeling can overcome anyone with its entering. I don't feel sad for the rain, it is helpful and always so pretty.

I walked into my house and dried off with a towel. Then I put on my cloths.

Bishop ran up to me.

"You seem happy, do you like the rain?" I asked.

He barked and jumped from my arms.

"Fine then but don't come crying back to me when you get cold." I sighed opening the door for him then he ran out.

Dogs are very carefree beings. I want to be like that too.

I walked to my kitchen and made me something to snack on.

Oh I got a letter from my aunt. I'll read that.

I sat down at the table and opened my aunts letter.

To Lucia,

How are you doing? Are you doing better? I would like to hear from you so that I know everything is going alright. Over the years you have been going through torture and I am sorry to have turned a blind eye on you. It has always been like that here in the academy but I would still like to say I am sorry. You lost your parents at a young age and I took you in so that you would be my sucsesor for the school but I was wrong in doing that.

You probably won't ever come back here because of the way you were treated but I still would like you to become the successor of the academy. If it were in your hands it would be different but you are probably like my sister and won't come to take over. Did you know your mother was originally supposed to be the successor for the academy but since she fell in love with your father. They were truly happy together. Well have fun on the farm and please write me back.

Oh and don't forget what I told you before you left. It's the same for all of the children born into our family. Where you will have to become the successor unless you fall in love. You only have a year then you have to return to the academy but if you are like your mother then you'll find love. I just hope you can let that feeling in.

Love,

Your aunt Leann

My aunt just has to be that way. She isn't very encouraging.

Before I left the academy my aunt told me that my grandmother chose my mother to take over the academy but my mother had fallen in love with my father. If you fall in love you cannot become the headmistress of the school. So my aunt had to take over. She is still very bitter about two things. One is that she had to take over the academy and two my aunt fell in love with my father but it was only unrequited love. After my father confessed to my mother my aunt fell to pieces. That is why she treated me the way I was treated in the academy. It's not my fault but I am their child.

She hasn't told me directly but I can tell she hates me.

A light knock came at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked opening the door.

"Yo," Jack smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You look as pleased as ever to see me." He sighed.

"Sorry but why are you here?" I asked in less annoyed tone.

"Ah, you changed your tone." He said bit excitedly.

"Why are you getting worked up over that?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would be considerate enough to me to change your tone." He asked.

"I am not mean and I don't dislike you but I do find you rather annoying." I stated.

"I can live with that." He said.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Ah, let's see I got board at home," He sighed.

"Then why don't you hang out with some of your other friends or even Karen?" I asked.

"Hmm, Karen is spending time with her family right now and everyone else are annoyed with me." He sighed.

And I am not considered with his other friends.

"Why don't you go to Claire's she won't be annoyed." I stated.

"I know but the thing is that I think she has a thing for me. If I hang around her she'll get the wrong idea." He stated.

So he has noticed,

"You should tell her, she is a close friend of mine and if she gets hurt I won't be happy with you." I stated.

"So you do see her as a close friend. I thought you were just a cold hearted person." He said amazed.

"You shouldn't judge people like that." I stated.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't judge people but you are just so cold to people." He said.

"I don't know how to act around people. All the people I knew were at the academy," I sighed.

"Oh just warming up to new people, right?" He asked.

"Not exactly the people I knew weren't like the people here. They weren't kind to others and chose to pick on the weak." I sighed.

"Oh, well you shouldn't be so cold faced." He stated.

"I can't change the way I look or act so easily now if you have nothing for me you should leave," I said with a hint anger in my voice.

"Eh, sorry, sorry I won't say anymore about the way you are." He said backing away.

"Now if you want to start a conversation like that again then don't bother coming back here you got it." I stated.

"Yes," He said and left.

I closed the door behind me,

I only have a few months before I have to return to the academy. Will I become like my aunt?

I walked to my bed, laid down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pt. 4

The summer sun is so warm,

I closed my eyes while I sat under my apple tree holding a book I borrowed from Mary's library.

It's so warm, more so then anything from what I have felt before.

I seemed to have fallen asleep, because I felt a bit of a shadow that woke me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No one answered so I got up,

In the corner of my eye someone moved.

"Who is there?" I asked persistently.

"It's just me," a quiet voice said.

The figure of Cliff appeared.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came because Ann asked me to but you were sleeping there but I thought you had passed out." He said a little embarresed.

"Oh, well what did Ann want you to come here for?" I asked.

"Ah, she wanted us to talk. She said neither of us want to talk about ourselves but since we both seem alike that we both would open up." He said his face turning a little red.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"If you want to." He said.

"Okay but we don't have to get too deep into ourselves if we don't want to." I said.

"Alright," he agreed.

"I guess we should start a conversation." I sighed.

"Yes, ah how about why did you come to Mineral Town?" He asked.

"Ah, my grandfather used to own this farm. I only remember meeting him once before I had to go to my aunts academy," I said.

"Did you even want to go to your aunts academy?" He asked.

"No, for my family the academy is a prison we can't escape. There are only a few exceptions to that." I said.

"So the academy is a place you really hate?" He asked.

"You could say that but my grandmother was the one I was afraid of more. I guess when she died I was really happy, she had been an unusually cruel woman," I stated.

"You should hold onto your family though, my family is gone." He said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"My mother died which made my father leave. So then it was just me and my younger sister. We only had each other but one day she was kidnapped. I couldn't do anything so I left my home town in order to find another place to live with no painful memories." He sighed.

"I am sorry, does it hurt to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, it actually makes me feel better," he said.

"Does it really?" I asked.

"Yes, now maybe I can talk with Ann about this." He smiled happily.

"Do you think I'd be able to smile again if I let all my memories and pain out?" I asked.

"Probably but only to the person you really like." He said.

"I don't think I have anyone that I like," I stated.

"I'm sure you do, but you seem to be a person who is afraid to feel those things. Although I was told to come here to open both of us up her true intention is to get you to open up. She'll be upset that it only worked a little and you're not going to budge at all." He found it a bit funny.

"I can't seem to figure out how people feel. All the people I knew were cruel. They only wanted to see others in pain to feed their own hatred. Being here makes me feel uncomfortable a little bit," I said.

"I am sure you'll feel better someday," he said and left.

"Yeah, if I don't leave first." I sighed and got up.

I wonder if I'll figure this feeling out. What is it that I feel here? The people being kind and generous. Making friends with people but my aunt said that I can only stay if I found love. When I was younger I always had my parents love but I can't remember how it felt. What is love?


	5. Chapter 5

Pt. 5

"Lucia," May called as she ran up to me at the beach.

"Yes May?" I asked.

"Come swimming with me!" She exclaimed.

Stu ran up to me too.

"I'm sorry but I can't swim," I sighed.

"Oh come on Lucia, the water can't hurt you and it's a nice day." Kai said behind me.

"I don't like the water," I stated

"But you come to the beach every day," he said.

"That may be true but I can't swim," I stated looking away.

"Big sister is afraid of the water," Stu stated.

"Really now, I can show you how to swim and loose that fear of the water." He said.

"I can't," I stated.

"Sure you can, hey Popuri help me here." He called Popuri over.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Let's get Lucia's fear of the water away from her." He stated.

They began to pull me closer to the water.

"Please don't," I begged but they still pushed me into the water.

The water was up to my knees now and it wasn't like that time I was pulled under the water.

"See it isn't that bad." Kai stated.

"Yep," Popuri agreed.

They say that but the memory from my past continues to haunt me.

Then a big wave crashed into me. It made me fall and the salty water stung my eyes so that I couldn't open them. Another wave crashed into me.

"Lucia," Their voices were muffled by the water.

I opened my eyes.

It's just like the last time. I am calm and not afraid but I know that if I don't get air soon I'll pass out and loose my life in the process.

I felt a warm hand grab my wrist to pull me up. Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the clinic.

"Ah, you're awake Lucia." Dr. Trent said.

I nodded my head which hurt like no other.

"You're lucky that you were saved." He said.

"By who?" I asked.

"Ah, Gray saved you." He said.

Gray did? His hand was really warm, not like most people's hands I've touched.

"You should rest for today. Nearly drowning isn't a good thing. I can't believe they would try to help you out by shoving you into the water. The waves are really ruff today." He sighed.

"They meant well but all they did was make my fear of water grow." I stated then I laid down and slept again.


	6. Chapter 6

Pt. 6

I walked along my farm just thinking when Gray walked into my farm.

I have been trying to thank Gray for saving me but he wasn't at the blacksmiths when I went so I waited for him to come to my farm to deliver my upgraded watering can.

"Hi Gray," I called.

"Eh," he jumped in surprise.

"Don't jump, I am on my farm you know." I stated.

"Yes well here is your watering can." He said handing me it.

"Um Gray," I said before he left.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for the other day. You saved my life." I said.

"Well it doesn't mean anything. I just saved a life that's all." He stated.

"But…" He interrupted me, "I'll be going now."

My heart sunk,

Why do I feel disappointed at his words? It didn't mean anything to him about saving my life did it?

"Lucia," Claire said but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Lucia why does your expression seem a little, I don't know, distraught?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well usually you have no expression and I wondered who you make such an expression for?" She asked.

I didn't even realize I was making an expression at all.

"You're annoying for asking," I stated.

"Ah, but it's cute!" She exclaimed.

"Don't go saying that stuff." I stated feeling my face burn a little.

"I actually got you to blush too!" She exclaimed.

"I've had enough," I stated and walked back to my farm.

I feel different and I don't like Claire telling me things like that.

I ran back to my farm.

I finally stopped running when I was at my farm.

"Ah, why did I run?" I sighed leaning against my chicken coop.

The sound of the chickens sounded a bit relaxing.

"The sun is so nice today but I've been avoiding the beach since that day." I sighed.

Well I should get to work anyway.

I grabbed my new watering can and began watering my summer crops.

I wonder why Gray saved me since he didn't seem to care much? He is much kinder then I first thought but still.

I walked around with this thought for awhile.

Mary walked into my farm just then.

"Hi Mary," I called putting down my watering can.

"Hi Lucia," She smiled.

"What are you doing here? You don't come by here very much." I said.

"Just walking a little, it's a nice summer evening don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes," I said a little happy to have light conversation.

"Hey Lucia did you know that there is a end of summer festival with fireworks and stuff?" She asked.

"No I didn't," I said.

"You should come, it is a beautiful sight to see Saibara's work at the festival." She smiled.

"Are fireworks really pretty?" I asked.

"Yes, they are colorful and have really good disigns." She smiled.

"I want to see them," I said.

"Then come to the festival. It'll be held tomorrow all day." She smiled.

"Alright, thank you for telling me." I said.

She smiled and left.

Mary is really kind. She has to be the most kindest person here in town.


	7. Chapter 7

Pt. 7

The festival was just underway. People coming and going playing games and eating. I walked around to view everything before trying anything.

"Lucia," Claire called.

"Hi Claire, Toby." I said as they came up to me.

"So are you going to try any of the games?" Claire asked.

"I'll try but I don't think I'll be any good at them." I sighed.

"I'll show you one that is really easy." Claire said grabbing my wrist and running me to a shooting game.

I am used to this now since she grabs my wrist all the time.

"Here you go," she stated handing me a gun.

"A shooting game," I stated.

"Yep, try it. It's really fun." She smiled.

"Fine, I'll try it." I sighed taking a gun and aiming it.

I watched the moving boards with their red targets drawn on. Waiting till it was it was in the right position and shot the gun. There was a pop sound as I fired the gun and it hit the target.

"Wow! Lucia you're pretty good at this." Gotz, who was managing the counter, said.

"I haven't shot a gun before but I guess I just try to get it in the right position." I sighed.

I want everything to be perfect.

"You can shoot again or have a prize?" He asked.

"Um, what are the prizes?" I asked.

"Stuffed animals are for one shot that hits, other items vary depending on how many shots you can hit and make it." He said.

"I'll take a cat stuffed animal." I said,

"Here you go," he said handing me a small black cat.

"Thank you," I said.

"Lucky, I want a prize." Claire whined.

"Claire," Toby and I both sighed.

The day went off like that. We met up with Rick who was drinking himself crazy. He was upset because Jack was spending so much time with Karen.

"Rick, don't be like that." I sighed.

He'll just make himself sick.

"She's right dude, it's not worth it." Toby agreed.

"It hurts a lot to see them together." Claire declared,

"Why would you be siding with me?" Rick asked.

"Because I love Jack and that Karen is taking him away from me." She stated.

Oh no, Claire don't go there. You two will only get hurt worse. One sided loves are too painful to watch.

"If you love Jack and I love Karen," Rick began.

"We can work together to tare them apart and we'll both be happy to have our loves by our sides!" Claire exclaimed.

"This isn't going to end pretty." I sighed.

"Who knows, maybe they'll find love in an unexpected place." Toby stated.

"Or hurt two people who really are in love," I sighed.

"That too," Toby agreed.

From their Rick and Claire were off spying on Karen and Jack. Toby left to play some of the games and I was left to wander around again.

I walked to the beach.

There is no point of being afraid of the beach since I'll end up coming here for many things anyway.

Oh Gray is here,

"Who is there?" He asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." I said coming onto the peer.

"Oh, I wasn't doing anything but looking at the stars." He said.

"Really, they are always bright and beautiful." I stated,

"Yep," he said.

"I heard your grandfather makes the fireworks." I said.

"Yeah so," He stated.

"Do you help him?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but they probably won't look as good." He sighed,

"You really respect your grandfather even though you always complain about him." I stated.

"You don't know anything." He stated.

"I know how to read people. I may not know you but I have always been able to read other people. It's not hard to figure them out," I said walking closer to the front of the peer.

"You're really a strange person. Never saying how you feel but being able to look as if nothing is bothering you." He stated.

"Even if I don't look it I am always bothered by everything." I said.

"What bothers you? I can tell your thoughts continue to make you think and you are bothered by them" He asked.

"My memories, they bother me. I know I am not the only one who has painful memories but I am the only one who feels the pain of mine. So I try not to let others know how I am feeling," I stated.

"That isn't very good you know." He stated.

"It may not be good but I do that anyway." I sighed.

Then the fireworks began,

"Wow! They are so pretty and bright." I said looking at the changing colors and shapes.

"You haven't seen fireworks before?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"I entered the academy at a young age, if I did see fireworks I can't remember them," I sighed.

"You're very interesting," He chuckled again.

I didn't really pay much attention because I was too absorbed in the fireworks.

When the fireworks finished Gray offered to take me home.

"How were they?" He asked.

"They were really good, I think I like fireworks now." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you smile before." He said.

"Maybe I am changing. Being here and away from the academy seems to have changed me a lot." I smiled again.

"Don't go changing back then. I don't want your beautiful smile to disappear." He said.

His words made me blush.

We reach my house.

"Well I'll see you later," he said.

"Y..yes, I'll see you later." I said as he left then I walked into the house.

My heart felt a little quicker than usual.

What is this feeling I am feeling?

I walked to my bed and laid down.

I haven't felt this before. Maybe I can ask Claire about this feeling I have. It make my heart race more than usual and I feel happy to see him. When I ask her I won't tell her who it is that makes my heart feel this way. Not till I am sure who it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Pt. 8

"You really have it!" Claire exclaimed.

"Have what?" I asked.

"You're in love," she smiled.

Love,

"I am so proud of you Lucia, you have become a woman." Claire was so excited.

Claire, why did I decide to tell her of all the people here. Maybe I have grown closer to her.

"So who makes your heart beat faster. It better not be Jack." She stated.

"It's not Jack, all I get from him is incredible annoyance." I sighed.

"That's right, so who is it?" She asked.

"Um, I have been feeling this when I am around Gray." I whispered as if it was embarrassing.

"Ah, how sweet. I am so glad you feel the feeling of love but why Gray?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess it started when he saved me but don't tell anyone." I begged.

"I won't, not till you want others to know." She agreed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

She smiled back,

I feel lighter then the way I felt before. It makes me feel happy and light.

"Hey look it's Jack," She said in a whisper and we hid behind a bush.

"Gray is with him," I stated.

Then we listened to their conversation.

"Well I was thinking about taking it another step with Karen." Jack stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gray asked with annoyance.

"We're buds aren't we?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Gray sighed.

"So do you think I am taking things too quickly or too slow?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know, Jack just do what you think is right." Gray sighed.

Claire seemed a lot more hurt than any other time I've seen her.

"Claire," I said.

"I have to go," She said and ran away.

Claire,

I knew she would become like this but I didn't think I would hurt to see her like this.

"How about you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Don't you like someone?" Jack asked.

I don't need to listen to this,

I got up and walked away.

I should tell Jack that he should tell Claire how he really feels. Tell her to find someone else, she isn't like me. She can stay here with her one sided love but she'll be like my aunt. Feeling the effect of a one sided love.

I walked to my farm.

This month is almost over, Spring went by quick now Summer is just about done. I only have two months before I leave but there is no guarantee that Gray loves me back. If I return to the academy all that I am now will be a forgotten memory and nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9

Pt. 9

I dressed in warm clothes for the Fall. It is a pleasant crisp morning and I am harvesting the apples that are growing in the tree.

"Lucia," Gray called.

"Hello," I said climbing down from the tree.

"Here is your new tool freshly upgraded." He said handing my sickle.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"It's no problem, I am a blacksmith you know." He smiled shyly.

My heart sped up just a bit.

I wander if he can hear my heart as it speeds up when he is around?

"See you later Lucia," he said and left.

I stood where I was when he left.

My heart won't calm down even after he left. Am I falling in love even further? What will happen when I leave? How will I feel after feeling like this? When I return my aunt will know and make it worse for me.

Oh yeah I got another letter from my aunt. I should read it.

I walked into the house and opened my letter.

Dear Lucia,

How are you doing? I read your last letter and I am happy to hear from you. Reading your words do bring me happiness. You and I are the only family we have left since your mother and father died then my father died. Though I was relieved that my aunt died. She was a cruel person more so then you can imagine.

Anyway I hope you are doing well, you are just like your mother in the way you are. Plus you seem to be changing. Could it be that there is someone you like? I remember when your mother fell in love she began to open up and feel emotions again. Did you know that she and I were forced to attend this academy. It was so annoying. She was treated the same way as you were but I was too afraid to change this school or help her.

Anyway your father was the one who saved her from her emotions from eating at her. I just wanted to let you know a little more about your mother. Oh and tell your friend to let go of her love for that boy you say is annoying. She'll really get hurt and hurt others because of it. This is all from experience. Trust me she'll be much happier that way.

Oh and those girls will graduate soon so you don't have to worry if you return. No one will do the same thing again and I have decided to make the school a co-ed and allow anyone to enter. It is going against my aunts wishes but I think it'll go better that way. Seeing how badly you were hurt made me want to change plus she isn't here anymore. \

Well that is what's going on around here so write back soon.

Love,

Your Fabulous Aunt!

She is changing, to think she had all this built up with in her but I don't want to return to the school. Even if it is changing my memories won't. I'll let my memories fade of those days. They won't hurt anymore, I hope.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality.

"Cater, why are you here?" I asked.

"To tell you tomorrow is the music festival." He said.

"Music festival?" I asked.

"Yep, I wondered if you would want to play in the music festival or do you just want to listen or just not come at all?" He asked.

"I can't really play anything but I'll come. It sounds nice," I smiled.

"Really that's great, then come to the church at 6 pm. That's when it all starts." He said with a smile and left.

The music festival, it sounds fun.

I walked back inside and made myself some apple jam, sweet tea and spread the jam on bread.

"Making my own things is so much better," I smiled then another knock was heard at the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Lucia," It was Gray again

Why is he here again?

"Um, can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Can you hide me here for awhile?" He asked.

"Um, can I know the reason?" I asked.

"Jack keeps asking me weird questions and I have no other place to hide." He begged.

"Uh, alright." I agreed letting him in.

My heart pounding a little faster and my face a little warm.

Gray sat down at my table so I followed suit and sat down too.

For awhile there was unbearable silence but I couldn't stand it anymore so I had to say something.

"Um, so why are you avoiding Jack?" I asked.

"Eh, he keeps asking me different things that I don't want to answer or care to answer." He stated his face turning red.

"Oh, now that I remember you were talking with Jack near the woods." I stated.

"You heard our conversation?" He asked surprised.

"Not really, Claire heard everything about how Jack wanted to take it to the next level with Karen then she ran. I also left since it's not good to listen to other people's conversations." I sighed.

"So she heard eh, she has been avoiding him lately." He sighed.

"She was in a one sided love, it is a painful thing to be in." I stated.

"Have you been in a one sided love before?" He asked.

"No but my aunt was in a one sided love," I stated looking at her letter.

That's right, we are the only two left in our family. Everyone else is gone.

"So your aunt has had experience in a one sided love. How was that like?" He asked.

"Her feelings wouldn't have been returned since it was my father who she loved but because my mother and father were in love she couldn't pursue it any longer." I said.

"That is a sad way to have a one sided love." He sighed.

"But because of it she has gone through so much and in turn so have I," I said looking at one spot.

"Why would that put her through so much and you through stuff too?" He asked.

I don't know why but I don't want to hold anything back from him.

"My grandmother is a cruel person. She was the headmistress at the Ark Angel Academy and wanted things to be as strict as it could be. Both my mother and aunt had to attend the school since she hadn't had children of her own she wanted one of them to succeed her but there is a rule that was put in my family. Only the ones who marry the one they love are able to escape being successors but my aunt had fallen in love with the same person my mother did but my father only had feelings for my mother so my aunt became the next head of the school." I said.

"So that's ruff," he said.

"And after my parents died in an accident my aunt forced me into the academy in hopes to become the successor for her." I sighed.

"Is it that bad to head a school like that?" He asked.

"That school, I have been there since I was five. The people there were ones from high classed society who chose to pick out the weak or undesirables. I was just one of the ones they saw fit to carry out their feelings on," I sighed.

"You seem strong, why would they choose someone like you?" He asked.

"You don't get the life of an all girls academy. They aren't the girls you would think they are. High society girls are darker than anyone you'll ever meet." I stated.

"Like you were when you came here?" He asked.

"I was only like that because of my life in the academy. There was no point in getting mad since they would do more than just talk behind your back. Their words were much crueler, much, much crueler." I stated.

I know my face was showing nothing. My memories just continue to mock the fact that the past can't be forgotten.

"It seems your life before wasn't an easy one to walk. Being here has changed you from your painful self to one that is almost healed." He said.

"I can feel that I have changed. This is a feeling I don't want to forget. It's something that makes me happy," I smiled.

"You'll always be here so you won't forget these feelings." He said then left.

You still don't know anything even after what I told you. I'll have to return because this feeling I have seems one sided too.

I walked back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Pt. 10

I entered the church, it was lit brightly with lights and the seats were filling.

"Lucia!" Mary exclaimed.

"Hi Mary," I said.

"Yo Lu," Karen said behind Mary.

Karen has made it a habit to call me Lu for some reason.

"Hi," I said.

"Lucia," Popuri, Ann, and Elli said coming up to me.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Come to hear us perform?" Karen asked jokingly.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Alright just listen to my solo. It's the best ever." Karen smiled.

"Yeah right I'm the best." Ann stated.

"Nope, I have to sing all you play is the flute and you're bad at it." Karen stated.

They began a fight over who is better.

I looked over and Mary seemed she wanted to say something.

"Mary, you look as if you have something to say?" I asked.

"Um, yes…" she was interrupted by Carter, "Let's begin the festival."

"You can tell me later," I said ushering her up to where she'll be playing.

I wander what Mary wants to say?

They began to play. The music was beautiful and proud. Each knowing their parts and showing their feelings in the instrument. Karen was the best, her voice sounding like she has been studying music for a long time.

The concert was over and I followed Mary to the beach.

The wind was blowing hard and coldly.

"Um, what is it you want to say?" I asked.

"I want you to stop," her voice came out softly.

"Stop what," I asked.

"I want you to leave Gray alone," she said a little louder.

My heart leaped a little bit at the mention of his name.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love him," she shouted.

Her words cut deep,

"You don't have the right to decide anything," I cut back.

"He didn't think of anyone else until you came here." She shouted again.

She and him must love each other, so I am in a one sided love.

"I guess I have no choice," I whispered so she couldn't hear me.

"So leave him alone, he's mine." Mary said through tears of anger.

"Don't worry, at the end of the year I am returning anyway. There is no need for me to stay here in town. It only brings back painful memories." I stated.

That's not true, you'll feel hurt staying here while Mary and Gray are together. You'll be just like your aunt.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, my aunt made it clear to me before I left anyway." I stated.

"Then don't talk to Gray until you leave." She stated.

I hurt a lot, this feeling. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. It's even worse than what it was like at the academy.

"Mary you wanted to know why I wear this choker right?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah that was a long time ago." She stated.

"It was my first and last gift before I entered the academy." I said and walked away.

When I was clear I ran home, tears streaming down my cheeks.

So warm yet so cold. This feeling and everything else.

I ran inside and fell to my knees. If I didn't say that I wouldn't feel this pain but then again Gray wouldn't like me at all.

I fell asleep,

It's been a long time since I dreamed of my parents. In my dream I was running to them crying. The one where I was hurt but I didn't know why.


	11. Chapter 11

Pt 11

I walked to the Winery where I promised to help Duke and Manna out. Cliff was there to help too since I asked him to.

"I am so glad you could make it Lucia," Manna smiled.

"I am glad to help you out," I smiled.

"So let's get to work, you too Cliff." Manna smiled and we headed outside.

Yesterday Duke came and asked me to help out for today's harvesting. He said I could ask someone else to help me today but when I asked around, Jeff was too afraid because of Duke but when I asked Carter he told me to ask Cliff, so here we are today. Harvesting grapes for the season.

"That's good keep that up." Duke stated telling us how to handle it but not actually helping.

"Duke you help too, this is our harvest." Manna yelled unhappily.

"Eh, those get along like usual." Cliff smiled worriedly.

"They are happy though," I smiled looking at them.

He looked too,

"Yep," He agreed.

They were happy to at least be talking with each other.

"Thank you Lucia and Cliff," Manna smiled after we were done.

"You're welcome," We smiled.

"Hey Cliff, you did well today. Do have a job or something that you need to do?" Duke asked.

"No, in fact I probably will end up leaving when my money runs out." Cliff sighed.

"Then why don't you work here?" Manna smiled.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yes, it is a lot of work here and we need your help." Duke stated.

Like he actually does work,

"Sure," He exclaimed happily.

"Then you can start tomorrow." Manna smiled.

"Okay, thank you Lucia. Without you here I'd have to move when my money ran out but now I can stay here!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"You really helped him out," Manna smiled.

"It seems I have," I smiled back and walked away.

If I hadn't come here then he would have had to leave so it is a good thing I came here. But I still have to leave.

I walked home and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Pt.12

"Big sister do you have candy for us!" May exclaimed.

"I have chocolate, I made for you two…no three." I stated looking at Popuri.

"I am a child at heart," She smiled happily.

"Well here you go," I smiled.

"Thank you Lucia," they all said and left.

Alright this festival is weird when Popuri comes to the house.

I walked inside again.

It's almost a year since I came here and I have learned a lot about me and being outside the academy. That place is nothing more than a prison.

I walked around the room a little then walked out bumping into someone.

It was Gray,

"Sorry," I said stepping back, he held me until I caught my balance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

Why is he here?

"I was wondering why you've been avoiding me?" he asked.

"Avoiding, I didn't think I was avoiding you." I stated.

That is actually the truth, all my tools are upgraded as far as I can for now.

"Well I haven't seen you around," he said.

"I have been busy, I do run a farm." I stated.

"Yes, I know but what I am trying to say is well, I wanted to see you." He said.

He wanted to see me but why? Could he know that I have feelings for him and wants to tell me that he doesn't feel the same?

"Let's go for a walk." He said.

I nodded my head and followed him.

We walked to the top of Mother's Hill.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Lucia I have something I want to tell you about me and Mary," he began.

Though I think I know what he wants to say I can't,

"I am going back," I cut in.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"My aunt wants me to return," I stated.

"Why would you go back?" He asked.

"I am leaving in a few days actually, she wrote me in a letter telling me she needs my help." I smiled though it was sad.

He didn't say anything.

"I am sorry, it was only for a year but I enjoyed my life here. It was better then I felt before but I can't stay. So good-bye," I said and ran off.

I feel like that was the hardest thing to say in my life. These feelings will always be with me, I am sorry though. It must have hurt him for me to be near him.

I ran home and locked the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Pt. 13

"Lucia don't leave," Claire begged and cried.

"Sorry Claire," I sighed patting her head while she held onto me.

"Please don't go," she cried louder.

This is why I didn't want to tell her but it would have been mean not to tell her at all.

I thought for a moment.

I touched my choker and took it off.

"Here Claire," I said handing it to her.

"Your choker," she sniffed.

"It's a gift I received a long time ago and now I give it to you." I smiled.

"No, I don't want this I want you to stay," Claire cried.

"Claire, you shouldn't cry so much and she needs to catch her train." Jack sighed.

"I am sorry Claire, I'll write you." I offered.

"No you won't," she stated.

"Claire," I sighed.

Cliff and Jack actually pried her off of me.

"Good-bye everyone," I called leaving the town.

Good-bye, a sorrowful word for everyone. That is something I hate but I haven't a choice. Someday I'll forget this life and live my life at the academy.

I walked out into the snowy platform where other passengers were waiting in the freezing cold for the train.

What am I doing? No what was I doing? Coming here only to feel the feelings of love and the pain that comes from it. It is something I didn't need to experience if it hurts this much. Not just that feeling but the feelings of friendships. They all hurt.

The train pulled in with a loud whistle.

I looked back one last time then boarded the train.

"Miss, do want anything to drink?" the train attendant asked ushering me in.

I shook my head and sat at a window seat.

When I get to the academy I'll see my aunt all happy to see me and all the people who have hurt me will be itching with glee to see me alive. They will certainly have something planned for me.

Why am I returning? Doesn't it hurt more if I return? No it is mostly physical pain. Maybe they can make my emotional pain flee me.

No I don't want that, what am I doing? I already decided to return but why am I doubting myself?

It wasn't too long after those thoughts that I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

Why am I crying? It can't hurt that bad, I need to be stronger.

Then a cold hand touched my cheeks wiping my tears away.

I looked up,

"Gray," I asked in surprise then felt embarresed that he saw me crying.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked angrily.

"I told you," I stated looking away but his fingers held my chin and his warm lips touched mine.

I tried to pull away but his grip held tighter so I let him kiss me.

He pulled away and my face felt really hot.

He pulled me up with one hand on my wrist and my suit case in his other hand.

"You never did let me finish talking the other day," He sighed as we got off the train.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am only friends with Mary and I have told her that but she never listens. You are really different from her. Living in among those books doesn't suit me at all." He said.

I misunderstood didn't I?

"Her thoughts are in among fairy tales about knights but I can't be her knight. I am not like what she wants anyway." He continued.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself say but it was low and it didn't seem that he heard.

"When I met you, you were different. One who seemed like she didn't care about what others had to say or think but getting to know you now I know that you were really hurting. Though I am not a knight I wanted to help you. You were afraid to many things and you were new to a lot of things. I wanted to see your happy smile, your crying face, your unhappy face, I wanted to see it all." He said.

"Then what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I want to be with you, and you want me to be with you right?" He asked.

"I don't know, I am afraid." I said.

"I want to take all those fears away from you. You don't want to leave here, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head and he put a hand on my head.

"Then don't leave," He smiled.

"I don't want to leave," I cried hugging him and he hugged me back.

After that we walked back to the farm.

Claire was overjoyed and jumped into a hug.

"Don't leave," Claire cried.

"Claire," I sighed.

"Oh and here is your choker back," Claire smiled snapping it back around my neck.

Then she and everyone else greeted me then left. All except Gray.

"Where did you get the choker?" He asked.

"It was a gift from a boy a long time ago. I think before my parents died and I was sent to the academy. Why?" I asked.

"Uh, no reason." He smiled taking my hand.

I feel happy for the first real time,

"I need to tell my aunt that I won't be returning to the academy," I remembered.

"Then call her." He suggested.

"I wonder how she'll react?" I sighed thinking about it.

"Then I'll be there," he said.

"No, I have to do it alone." I sighed.

"Alright, see you later." He said and walked away.

I walked in and to the phone.

"Hello," my aunts soft voice said.

"Um, hi auntie." I said.

"Ah, Lucia you actually called for once." She said in surprise.

"Yes, um I won't be returning to the academy." I said.

"Really, but…" she began but I cut in.

"The deal is off, I did find love." I smiled.

"Really, I am glad but these halls will fill lonely." She said.

"Then why do you stay there?" I asked.

"Why? I don't really know. My aunt always said it like I had no choice but I don't really know." She said in thought.

Could my grandfathers sister really been that cruel?

"I can't really find the answer. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this anymore. Plus the school will close down since there is no new successor." She said.

She should find her own love,

"Auntie, why don't you find new love?" I asked.

"I am too old." She sighed.

"I don't think so. You have been in that school for so long that you couldn't find love." I said.

"Maybe I should let someone I trust take over the school for me. I am getting too old for this job and it's stressing." She sighed.

"Then join the world again. You'll find a better place." I said.

"Then I can also meet this boy of yours you like so much!" She exclaimed.

My face felt hot when I thought about them meeting.

"Well, maybe." I smiled nervously.

"I won't yet though," she seemed happy.

"See you when you want to see me." I said and hung up.

We all have changed from this year. Mary and I were able to talk again but she seems happy with Toby. They feel happy together and I can feel their feelings. It seems that Toby had confessed to Mary after Gray ran after me. Claire and Rick formed a team to break Karen and Jack up but that won't work at all. Ann and Cliff seem to be getting close. Elli and Dr. Trent are getting nowhere with each other at all. Kai and Popuri talk a lot to each other. But that is the way things are going here in Mineral Town. Everyone feels a place that they belong and it is peaceful. Feelings and all!


End file.
